What If?
by superkst20
Summary: This is a Mitchel and Miley story! Legal! No last names! Don't want to give to much away!
1. Chapter 1

This story is all in Miley's POV

I was at his funural. I Miley was at my best friends funural! How could this be happening. He was too young to die. He was my bestfriend besides Mandy of course. But he was the guy I went to for boyfriend advice he was always there for me. How the hell could this be happening?  
No it couldn't be happening. But as I walked up to the coffin I realized it was happening there laid my bestfriend the guy I realized I was in love with but I didn't even get the chance to tell him the guy that was laying in that coffin dead. Mitchel looked so peacefull. If only the way he had died was peacefull. It was my fault he died he had saved me. Saved me from Justin. He told me not to go out with Justin but I had not listened I was stubborn. Justin was an older guy that I fell for right away. Mitchel told me it was going to be a nightmare if I went out with him but I didn't listen and now I'm living a nightmare. I never realized how lucky I was to have Mitchel in my life till the day he died.

My family had even started to get susopicous about Justin. I remember my brother Trace telling me the day before Mitchel died ' Miley Justin is using you for your fame.. you need to end it. He doesn't care about you' But I didn't listen I was to damn bull headed to listen. Justin was perfect and Trace and Mitchel and Mason and everyone who told me other wise were just idiots! But they were right that day Justin and Me had my house to myself and we started making-out. Justin wantedto go farther and at first I let him touch me in places I usual didn't let people touch me at but then he started to take off my shirt I told him no. He usualstopped but for some reason he won't stop today. He unbuttoned my jeans and took his clothes off all the while I'm told me to shut up and I should be lucky to be with a guy like him girls loved him. But I continued to tell him no and I thing I knew a door opened and Justin jumped off me and started yelling at someone to leave. But this guy was refusing. I couldn't get up I was too scared to get up thinking if I was to get up Justin would hurt me. But as I turned my head I realized that it was Mitchel and he was making his way over to me but Justin kept pushing him and telling him to leave. But Mitchel knew that I was waiting for marriage he had heard my screams and yells for help. He knew Justin had been hurting me he knew I was not ready for sex like Justin was trying to cinvince him. All of this was just happening in a blur and next thing I know well Justin and Mitchel were fighting with eachother I saw a knife come from Justins pocket and it stabbed Mitchel right in the heart he fell I screamed. I heard some more screams.  
My parents had gotten home know. My dad had Justin my mom came to help me out..I heard the sirens

The scene changes now I was checked out at the Doctors I was not raped I was lucky unlike Mitchel all I ended up with was some bruises and cuts. But Mitchel my bestfriend was stabbed in the heart saving me. The Doctors said they tried to save him but they couldn't. I screamed and yelled and cried for someone to bring him back but nobody did. I wanted to awake from this nightmare Mitchel could not be dead!

It changed scenes again and I was back at his funural. Staring down at him tears in my eyes. I wanted to shake him and tell him to wake up. But I didn't I knew it won't work. My mom gently pushed me away from the coffin now and I moved over staring at the pictures they put out of him. There was loads of him and I in pictures. I couldn't take it anymore I screamed and cried not caring how many people noticed and I rushed out of the church where I was bombarded my paprazzie. My eyes went wide and I screamed I screamed loud I didn't care what people would say in the papers the next day or what would go around on the internet. My best friend was dead. " Leave me alone! Just leave me alone! And leave him alone you don't know him Leave Just Leave"  
I shouted at them. But they didn't leave they didn't have the hearts to leave me alone.

I fell to the ground crying and shaking camra lights going off............... when all of a sudden...............

I'm back in my bed shaking and turning and crying in my sleep. I awake with a jolt to see my mom and dad standing over me. I stare at them wide eyed and the first thing to come out of my mouth was.. " Mitchel?"

My mom gave me a confussed look as she was stroking my hair. " What about him?" she asked me.

Was this all just a dream was the nightmare really a nightmare I thought? I really hoped it was. " Where is he?" I asked wiping my eyes.

My dad gave me an odd look as he said. " I assume at home sleeping.." I nodded tears still in my eyes. As my mom asked me " Why dear?"

I shook my head. " I just wanted to know thats all.. just a bad dream.. you guys can go now. I'm really tired and I need more sleep.. seeing as it's only"  
I glanced at the clock it read 2:30 am " 2:30 in the morning.." I said and put on a fake laugh so they would leave. Which they eventual did both kissing my forehead and then leaving my room shutting the door behind them.

But I was not content. I was not going to be able to sleep now. Not after that. So I reached over to my desk and grabbed my cell phone and dialed Mitchel's number...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, it's taking me forever to update... but I wasen't sure if I should. But I did today because I had nothing to do.. lol

So, here it is... Chapter 2

Just being told that Mitchel was alright did not content me. I had to hear his voice. So I dialed his number.

One ring was heard, then two, then three, then four... I started to slowly freak out why was he not picking up his phone!?

Then I heard his groggy voice on the other end. "Hello.. Miley?"

I smiled a bit with relief his voice, I heard his voice. Just a few minutes ago I didn't think I would ever hear it again and now I do.  
But just as I was about to say something I heard him swear in the background and the phone hang up. I freaked yet again and tried to call him this time there was over ten rings!

I jumped out of my bed and grabed my coat and shoes and raced out the door. I did not have my license yet but I didn't car I took my new car for my sixteenth birthday anyways it was mine after all, and I sped over to Mitchel's house.

When I arrived I looked around and saw his window and I climbed up to his window looking in it and knocking on the window with a lot of force tears running down my eyes.

That's when I saw the familiar long brown hair of his rushing to the window and opening it up. " Miley?" I heard him ask but I didn't reply. I just jumped threw the window wrapping my arms around him and crying into his chest.

" Shh... Miles. It's ok. I'm here. What's wrong?" he asked me. I pulled away and slapped him across the face. I don't know what came over me but something had. He had a look of shock on his face and that's when I freaked out on him.

" What the hell were you thinking! Just hanging up on me! Never, do that you had me worried sick!" Mitchel just then realized that's why I was crying.  
and he gave a laugh. What the hell was he thinking laughing about that! This was not funny.

" Aww, Miles, I'm sorry I scared you. I forgot to charge my phone and I misplaced my charger..." he told me.

I glared at him. " That's no excuse!"

" Well, sorry that's all I got..." he told me. " Now, care to tell me whats really bothering you?" he asked me. I should of known this was going to be coming soon, he was not that dumb that he'd think it was only because of that phone call. Plus, I've never really slapped him like that before.

I sighed and shook my head no. But then he had to go and give me a look. That look that just made me spill almost everything to him. " I just had a dream,  
you left..." I mumbled staring at the ground.

The next thing I knew he was pulling me into a hug again. " Aww, I'm sorry. You had that dream. But no worries Miles, I'm not going anywhere. Not right now anyways.." I knew he thought this was weird that I was crying over him leaving. We were seperated a lot. When I was on Tour and stuff but he'd always visit me.

" You dont get it Mitchel... you were.." I burst into tears yet again. Mitchel jumped a bit startled I assumed when I started to cry again.

" I was what Miley?" he asked me.

" You were..."

Well, that's all for now. Plz rate!! :) 


End file.
